Mud pulse telemetry generally involves telemetry of information from a bottom location of a wellbore to a surface of the earth during oil well drilling operations. The information communicated through mud pulse telemetry can include various parameters, such as pressure, temperature, direction of the wellbore, deviation of the wellbore, density, porosity, characteristics of the wellbore layers, etc. This information can be extremely helpful for optimizing the efficiency and accuracy of a drilling operation.
Unfortunately, communications in mud pulse telemetry typically experience significant noise which can greatly distort the data and signals transmitted. In order to minimize distortion and inter-symbol interference, current solutions in mud pulse telemetry generally use very low data transmission rates. Accordingly, current solutions are greatly limited by low data rates, signal distortion, and inter-symbol interference.